Fireteam Sapphire
by Wolfo12
Summary: THIS STORY IS AU. A fireteam of Spartans goes on dangerous missions, teams up with a Bounty-hunter, and received mortal wounds along the way. How long can they survive together, or will something tear them apart. Rated T for safety. Read past the prologue, I know its the worst paragraph.
1. Prologue

**This story is my first, I am doing it with a group of friends and will hopefully update regularly, This story IS an AU story with OCs and only a few canon characters. We hope you enjoy and will appreciate all reviews and try to reply. :)**

* * *

Prologue

Sapphire team trudged through the mud, soaked with the recent rain and blood from the fight that took place. "I can see the pelican up ahead" said a spartan with a heavy Scottish accent wearing black and orange armor. Two identical black and orange helmets swiveled round to see the grey pelican only 500m away. They all started trudging towards it. A marines yell was all the warning they got before pink shards started flying towards them. "AMBUSH" yelled a marine before a pink needle punctured his torso. The Spartans dived for cover. The Scottish spartan poked his head over there cover trying to spot the enemy. "there's no time" the pilot called over the radio "you're gonna have to run, we don't have much time" the three Spartans looked at each other. Nodding at each other, they ran. Jackals and grunts appeared from everywhere as they ran trying to shoot them. 400m. 300m. 200m. 100m "argh" said one of the Spartans as she went down, a pink needle poking from her shoulder. the two others stopped to pick her up... and the pelican exploded. The Spartans took cover behind a fallen tree, the Scottish asked rather politely "what do we do now Mark?".

"I don't know Shark" said Mark "How's Aerial"

"I'm fine" she said through clenched teeth "Let's just get of this rock"

"Got any ideas Mark" said Shark.

"Aim and shoot" said Mark.

Mark and Shark opened fire on the covenant approaching. They start to take down the enemy covenant left and right but there was to many. "I'm out of ammo" Shark yelled as he got back behind cover. Aerial passed him her magnum, saying sternly "Don't miss".

"Out" said Mark. He threw his assault rifle at the approaching covenant, having no ammo and pulled out his magnum " i guess this is it" said Mark

Machine gun fire started to rip up the ground around them as a ship flew past overhead.

"What is that" Shouted Aerial over the sound of the ship's engine

"Don't know" Mark shouted back "but it's definitely not UNSC, and if it's covenant it wouldn't be shooting at it's own kind" .

The ship came back around, firing as it flew. It turned to hover next to them, still shooting the covenant. The side opened with a short man covered in black armour yelling "COME ON YOU USELESS GITS"

Not needing any more encouragement Mark and Shark picked up Aerial and made a break for the new ship. Needle rounds whizz past as they ran. As they got on board the stranger shouted into a radio hidden in his helmet, "Zack, take us out NOW". As the ship began to take off a streak of green plasma streaked past the left side of the ship. "I SAID NOW ZACK" shouted the man in black. The ship speed up, green streaks flying by. Over the intercom someone shouted "WHAT YOU WANT ME TO GO TO SLIPSPACE IN THE ATMOSPHERE OR SOMETHING?"The man in black replies calmly "Sure why not?". "Ok then" said the man over the intercom "HOLD ON" the ship shuddered and made a loud groaning sound as it entered slipspace. When the ship stopped shaking Mark went up to the man in black. "Who are you" asked Mark

The man in black looked over at Mark "My name is Wolfo".

* * *

 **And thats the end to the Prologue! We are looking forward to reading reviews and knowing what you think!, Also we are thinking about doing flashback backstory but want to know if you guys want that :) Armor and ships will soon be posted on my profile! so see you later!**


	2. Chapter 1

Here's chapter one :) we aren't going to release the cliffhanger ending but we are introducing another few characters, These characters do become more important later. Sorry for keeping the cliffhanger :). We are trying to update once a week but some updates may come earlier, we are increasing word count because we thought the prologue was short.

Anyway

REVIEW REPLIES :)

Stephen:Thanks, We are going to try to keep up the good work :)

Guest:Thanks, for the review :)

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

The warthog jolted as it went over another bump in the gravel road.

"How far till Shield Base" asked a silver and gold spartan.

"Not long now sir" said the marine driver "We're about two klicks out"

"How you holding up Riley?" the spartan asked

"Oh I'm fine" said a voice in the spartans head "I love being stuck in the back of your head all the time" the AI's voice was laced with sarcasm

"You know" replied the spartan "I liked you better when you weren't a smart AI"

"Sir" said the marine "We're here"

Before them stood the side of a huge canyon. The river had been drained years ago and a metal dome like base had been placed inside. Up ahead were a garage and entryway, the warthog pulls up in front of the garage and the military checkpoint, a massive steel door big enough two fit tanks side by side. After Riley cleared their warthog he passed word along about his arrival. Once inside the base they drove to the command center that was of to the left side of the dome. Inside the dome there was a large field with obstacle course's where ODSTs and new Spartans IIIs trained. They soon reached the command centre.

"Sir, This is where the General's office is" said the marine "just go to reception and the receptionist will guide you there"

"Thanks Mike" replied the Spartan.

The Spartan entered the building and asked the receptionist for the directions to the general's office, "down the hallway two doors on the left" he thanked her and continued to the office. He found the general's office rather easily and knocked. "Come in" said a gruff voice

"Morning General' said the Spartan

"Morning Stryker" said General O'Neil as he stood up behind his desk. "I have the AI for Sapphire team" replied Stryker "When are they due to arrive?"

"Unfortunately we have lost contact with Imber, the planet that Sapphire team is stationed." the general said rather solemnly. "Imber? Why would we need to station Spartans at Imber?" Said Stryker. General O'Neil signed "The covenant were sighted nearby and the spartans were sent to protect the planet" said the general anger clear in his voice, "and now they may have killed one of the best spartan teams out there". "I was considering sending reinforcements" The general went on "but ONI denied it as usual". "Anyway" the general started "great job delivering the package, my heavily armed postman. Head to the barracks if you want some shuteye"

Stryker smiled under his helmet "Thank you sir" he said before leaving

"Well" said Riley "you're stuck with me 'till Sapphire gets back, let's do something fun!"

"No" said Stryker 'I'm going to the barracks, resting for a good while and if they're not back by then I'll do some training to hone my skills"

"What if they've died?" asked the AI

"Then we'll be here a long time won't we" replied the Stryker dryly.

Stryker had found a free spot in the barracks and had rested for not one hour before being woken up by Mike,

"Sir, the general has called you to his office."

Stryker grabbed got up, making sure his two magnums were at his waist, and walked to the office. The general was pacing back and forth when he walked in. "We received a distress signal from Imber calling for assistance, saying the spartans are MIA, they even started sending coordinates before communications were cut off." O'Neil had a grim expression. "Damn it. Can't we send reinforcements?" Stryker replied calmly, not letting the worry for his fellow spartans show

"ONI has denied the request saying that they believe reach is the next target." The general sat down.

"If Sapphire team made it out, how long would it take them to get here."

"2-3 days Stryker, but almost no evac pelicans still have there subspace beacons, but we can still wait for them." Stryker stood in silence when Riley popped up

"They're spartans, they'll make it somehow".

"Thanks for telling me sir" said Stryker

"You're welcome" replied the general "you're dismissed"

Stryker retired to the barracks again after being dismissed. "We can wait three days can't we?" He said

Riley just stayed silent.

* * *

That's the end of Chapter one, we hoped you liked the new characters. Please review as we want to know what you guys think :), and yes next chapter is going back to Sapphire team. See you later!


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two is here :) We are back to Sapphire team and Wolfo on his ship.**

 **Lots of dialogue again, sorry guys but Reach attack is coming and we want to know if you want to skip straight there after they arrive or not. So read on guys :)**

* * *

Chapter Two

Sapphire team sat in the back of the strange ship by themselves. It had been two hours since they had got on board and apart from Wolfo introducing himself nothing had happened.

"Well Wolfo, past your name you've been silent for two hours, who's even flying?" said Shark.

"Well spartan number 2, the ship is cursed" replied Wolfo Sarcastically.

"Where are we going" said Mark cutting of whatever sharks comeback was.

"I don't know, the ships cursed" replied Wolfo, It was at this moment Aerial decided that she was conscious, "If you don't tell us where we're going, I'll stab you." to enforce her point she started to unsheathe her knife from her belt.

"Well, we are going to _Reach_ for the stars" came the sarcastic reply

"Mate, I wouldn't try her" came Sharks response. As if on queue, Aerial sat up with her knife at the ready.

"Well spartans as you didn't notice, I put emphasis on REACH, telling you where we are going. And now ima sit in the cockpit for a day or three." was Wolfos barely steady reply.

He walked into through to the cockpit and Mark said to Aerial

"I think he's scared of you, threatening like that didn't work for two hours straight."

"Well maybe I should go to the cockpit and meet this 'Zack' for myself "

Mark thought for a second "That might be a good idea" he said "We can also find out why he saved us as well" deciding on a course of action Mark, Shark and Aerial headed to where they presumed the cockpit was.

"Zack" they heard Wolfos voice up ahead "how long till we reach reach"

"It's approximately 2 days, 16 hours 42 minutes and 24 seconds"

"Very approximate"

Mark, Shark and Aerial looked at each other before entering the cockpit.

"Can't you get us there faster Mate"

"No" replied Zack "because you damaged the slipspace drive when you made us go to slipspace in atmosphere, on the bright side" Zack continued "you killed everything within a 10km radius"

"Well that's helpful" said Wolfo

Mark entered the cockpit taking of his helmet "wheres Zack?" asked Mark Aerial and Shark entered after Mark, taking off their helmets as well.

"Behind you"

They turn around to see that there's no one there.

"I swear that he's going to be backstabbed by his friends at the rate he's going, I'm an AI" Said Zack

Mark, Aerial and Shark turned to look at wolfo to see a purple} colored hologram projected beside him. Zack looked like a much older version of Wolfo with more scars

"This" said Wolfo "is Zack"

"Well looks like you can't threaten him then Aerial" said Shark sniggering

"Quiet both of you" said Mark. He then looked over to wolfo a stern look on his face "why did you save us"

"Because" said Wolfo

"Because what"

"Because I could" said Wolfo folding his arms and smirking at the spartans

"Can I kill him" Aerial butted in "please"

Mark thought about for a second, and the color drained from Wolfos face ever so slightly "no" said Mark "he's helping us to reach and that's all we need"

"Dammit" Aerial muttered under her breath. "Besides Spartans don't kill civvies we protect them remember that Aerial". "He could be an innie" said Aerial desperately searching for an excuse. "Aerial enough" Mark said sternly. "See Zack, I'm making friends" said Wolfo" giving a Mark a smile. Mark gave Wolf a cold stare and said "if you take us anywhere but Reach I'll let Aerial here rip you apart". Aerial grinned "I really hope your taking us to Eridannis III". Wolfo obviously fed up with the conversation said "Oh I bet you do, now please remove yourself from my cockpit so I can get some damn sleep you ungrateful a holes" and with that said the black clad stranger collapsed into the pilot's chair and immediately fell asleep. Mark then departed without a word to his squad mates,Shark and Aerial looked at each other and then followed him into the bowels of the Unknown craft. "Wait" Shouted wolfo

Mark, Aerial and Shark turned back

"I saved you to get good with the UNSC, that why I don't need to avoid them AND the covenant" The spartans looked at each other

"Really?" said Mark

"Yes I saved a spartan team they should be sympathetic" said Wolfo with a sly grin on his face "Now if you spartans sleep there's a sleeping chamber down the corridor on the left" Wolfo stopped talking then

"You heard him team" said Mark "we have roughly 2 days on board here, let's get some shuteye"

* * *

 **And thats the end to chapter two, hope you liked it, The next chapter is back with Stryker and Riley, But they will meet Sapphire team and then stuff happens :) No Spoilers guys, no spoilers. See ya later! :)**


	4. Chapter 3

Time for chapter three :) please leave a review we want to know if you're liking what we write and if it's any good. Please all you have to do is press a button and leave a comment that simple. We hope you guys are liking it were having fun writing this, we now the last one was done a day ago but you know we get bored. Oh and light swearing at the start. So here's chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Sir" Mike said as he burst through the general's door "we've detected a slipspace rupture"

"Of what origin" asked the general, fearing that they were under attack

"It's not of covenant origin sir but..."

"But what mike"

"Sir… it's current trajectory means it's coming out in atmosphere."

"Slipspace rupture… in atmosphere?" said general o'neil dumbfound "that's never happened before" the general thought for a few seconds.

"What else do we know thus far mike" asked the general

"Not much sir" replied Mike "but we can presume where it's going to land. The signature coming through tells us that the ship is damaged and won't be able to stay in the air for long".

"We will check the crash site then it's probably a evac ship from imber" said the general "notify recovery team 4 please"

"But sir we're picking up spartan IFF tags i have reason to believe its Sapphire".

The general smiled "Then" the general said "get stryker to intercept the vessel when it crashes"

"Yes sir" said mike with a nod and ran of to get the spartan.

* * *

"ZACK WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO" shouted Wolfo

"I'm trying to come out of slipspace and to keep our trajectory accurate were coming out of slipspace in atmosphere."

"GOOD PLAN ZACK, GREAT FUCKEN PLAN"

The ship started to shake violently, waking up Mark, Shark and Aerial

"What the hell is he doing?" asked Aerial before being thrown across the room. "Aerial" shouted Shark walking over to her to pick her up "c'mon lass no sleeping on the job"

"Ok" said Mark "let's find out what's happening spartans" Aerial and Shark looked over to him "activate the magnetic treads on your boots"

Wolfo burst into the room

"The roof is more magnetic than the floor, security feature. Inertial dampeners are on now" at that moment shark flipped upside down.

"Whats happening" asked mark

"We're exiting slipspace and making one hell of an entrance" said Wolfo with a wolfish grin.

"Why's the ship shaking so bad?"

"IT'S ALL ZACKS FAULT" Wolfo Shouted as he stuck himself on the roof of the ship

"Actually" Zack said projecting himself onto the roof "it's your fault for making me go to slipspace in atmosphere"

"Exactly, your fault, it was YOUR idea remember?"

Zack sighed "fine then, were coming out in one minute"

Zacks AI smiled "according to my calculations were coming out of a mountain"

Wolfo started to laugh like a maniac then

"Dear god we're screwed" said Aerial

"Yeap" said Shark "any last words?". "It's been an honor serving with you team" the ship started to shake more violently

"Coming out of slipspace in 5" said Zack starting to count down

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1"

* * *

"What are the coordinates Mike" Shouted stryker over the comms

"It's 10 clicks east of here" said mike "after that there's a 10 click radice where they could land and sir i highly recommend staying out of the blast radius this ship honestly looks like a piece of duct tape is holding it together" Stryker sighed

"Why did they give us the most run down falcon at base i mean COME ON" Suddenly their was a loud rumbling that could be heard over the falcons engines

"Mike" said stryker "is that the ship were expecting"

"Mabey sir" said mike "but we can't be certain" as he said this a gaping blue vortex opened up on the side of a mountain ahead "that must be them" said stryker "can you get the trajectory riley"

"No" said riley "Because i'm an AI and to stupid to do"

"Riley!"

"What it's obvious where it's going you can do it"

"Riley i swear to god"  
"Fine fine, jezz, its current trajectory will take it 1click west of here" Stryker sighed

"Was that so hard" said Stryker while Mike told the pilot where to go

"Yes" said Riley

"You better not do this when you're with Sapphire" Stryker said sternly

"Of course not mother" Riley said, his hologram grinning in Strykers head

"Sir" the pilot said "where 500m away from their theoretical point of impact"

"Good" replied Stryker "we'll wait here 'till they land"

* * *

"ZACK WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT THAT DUCT TAPE?" Screamed Wolfo Maniacally

"Wolfo calm down" replied Zack rather calmly

"OK, ok, But that duct tape sure works wonders" replied Wolfo who had calmed down significantly.

"Hold on a second, this ship is held together by DUCT TAPE!?" screamed Aerial

"Only some parts like the engine and the hull"

"Well" said Shark "we are screwed"

"Not if that falcon down there has anything to say about it" replied Wolfo

"Speaking of which i'm gonna pull up so we don't blow them to pieces" said Zack pulling up at the last second. The ship started to streak into the sky trailing fire behind it. The duct tape on the hull of the ship started to catch fire as the ship exited slipspace and parts of the hull started to fall off. "Hold on" Zack said calmly

The ship reached the top of its upward arc and started to hover in place.

"Well" said Mark "that went better than i thought"

"Hate to break it to you but we have incoming flak fire, it's of covenant origin as well"

"Covenant on Reach how the hell did they get here?" said Shark

"What happened when we were in slipspace" asked Mark to himself

"Well they seem to have giant towers set up in a circle formation" said Wolfo

"More importantly" interrupted Zack "the engines are starting to fail so i'm going to land now, maybe that falcon will help us"

"When this is over I want my ship repaired"

"If you're still alive" muttered Aerial. The ship started it's descent while trying to avoid the incoming plasma fire. They had almost reached the ground when one of the engines took a glancing blast.

* * *

"Sir they're coming right at us!" shouted Mike

"EVADE, EVADE, EVADE!" shouted Stryker. The falcon swerved to the left, going sideways and almost throwing Mike out.

"Please " said Mike "don't do that again"

"Come on" said Stryker ignoring the marine "we need to catch that ship Riley trajectory"

"Well it's simple" said Riley "what goes up must come down"

* * *

YAY FOR CLIFFHANGERS, anyway please say if you like the long word length or if we should keep it short or any other bad things,soon we will have all the characters merge so there's less change, anyway THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW AND SEE YA LATER


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait for this chap hard to do with school and losing some of our inspiration, but we made it extra long because we felt bad, anyway enjoy and please leave a review :) :) And the armors and stuff are here**

 **Blog with armors**

* * *

Chapter 4

"Zack try to land us as far AWAY from the covenant as possible" Wolfo calmly said to his AI as he walked towards another room in his ship. Wolfo opened the door to see only sky, "ZACK WHERE'S MY ARMORY!?" Screamed Wolfo

"Well" began Zack "I believe it fell out when we got hit by that plasma blast"

"Well it's only my revolvers then, and I believe I left my rounds in there." Wolfo goes through his pockets to see if he had any other rounds on him "nope one clip for each of em" Wolfo sighed loading the 9 rounds into the chambers.

The ship crashed rather hard leaving the spartans on the ground and Wolfo disappearing.

"Are we dead" Aerial asked groggily as she got up from the wreckage

"I don't think so" said Shark as he got, he than punched Aerial in the arm

"Ow" yelped Aerial "what was that for" she said staring daggers into Shark

"Making sure you're alive" Shark said smugly

Mark started to get out of the wreckage when he heard Shark yell in pain

"AHHHHHH" screamed Shark

"Great" mark said with a Sigh. As he walked over to them he say Aerial standing over Shark with her arms crossed while Shark was on the floor holding his nuts

"... i'm not even going to bother" said Mark as he walked past them and out the hole in the ship. The dust on the ground started to whip up around mark. Looking up he see a falcon begin to land "we made it, thank god" the falcon landed and a silver and gold spartan dropped out pointing his DMR at him

"Identify yourself" the spartan said, he was holding his gun loosely not expecting to use it.

"Seria 271 leader of sapphire team, I have S106 and S146"

The other spartan relaxed instantly "271, good to see you. General O'Neil is waiting for you at Shield base"

Mark smiled beneath his helmet "How are you guys dealing with the covenant"

The other spartan stiffened "The covenant aren't here as far as I know" stated the spartan "if that's the case we have to go right now"

Mark grew worried, they hadn't known the covenant were here? How was that possible "let's go" said the spartan cutting of his train of thought "My names Stryker by the way" said Stryker, holding out his hand

"Mark" said Mark shaking Strykers hand "come on" shouted Mark "we have work to do Sapphire" Aerial and Shark soon jogged over to the falcon that was powering up.

"O'Neil" said Stryker into his helmet "we have sapphire and coming home" their was only silence "O'Neil?" Stryker said again

"Their probably under attack you idiot" said another voice from the wreckage".

"Who's that?" said Stryker

"Oh sweet, my bikes intact." the voice said instead of answering.

"That would be Wolfo" Said Aerial, almost hissing his name, they saw his head popup from the wreckage "Haven't you guys left yet?, ya know because of the FREAKIN COVENANT INVASION."

Stryker looked at him then addressed sapphire "He's right" said Stryker "if Shield base is under attack we need to help them"

"I'll go on my bike, you guys go on the falcon, it'll be faster over this terrain."

"MIKE" shouted Stryker "get the Falcon powered up and try to radio Shield base"

"I'll see you there." said Wolfo as he took off on his bike

"Alright team, Mount up" Instructed Mark.

"Sir" Mike said "We just received a transmission from Shield" fear and concern were obvious on his face "Their under attack and told us to forget them and warn the rest of the UNSC"

Stryker thought for a moment "Send out a distress signal" said Stryker "then we're going to help them, we're not losing Shield base"

"Guys" the pilot said "I've just got a report from sword base there under attack as well" the pilot went on "They're saying for all birds to leave because of the amount of covenant air support"

"Dammit" Stryker said quietly

"Sir" Mark said "I think we should go to shield base" stryker turned to look at mark "if sword base is being attacked" Mark went on "then they won't be able to help shield"

Stryker thought for a moment "You guys are in no state to fight" said stryker

"And?" interrupted Aerial "thats not new for a spartan"

"Yeah" said Shark, his scottish accent clear "let's give the Covenant what they came for, an ass kicking!"

"Ok" said Stryker "next stop Shield base lets go pilot"

"Tickets please" said the pilot "and away we go" everyone got onto the falcon, Mark and Stryker operated the grenade turrets whale Shark and Aerial kitted out with the minimal weaponry in the falcon.

"Let's see what we've got" said Shark. They opened the back panel of the falcon, revealing one shotgun, two magnums, a rocket launcher and an assault rifle. "Mine" shouted shark immediately taking the shotgun

"Why is there never a sniper when I want one" groaned Aerial as she took the two magnums "that leaves you with the assault rifle Mark"

"Perfect" mark said getting comfortable on the gunner set.

"Want my dmr?" questioned Stryker "I've got custom magnums I can use"

"For me" said Aerial gasping "you shouldn't have" she took the DMR from Stryker immediately started fiddling with the scope and giving the gun a once over.

They heard the pilot over the radio "We're coming up on a group of wraiths, they seem to be firing at Shield Base"

"Swing us close, we can take them out"

"Yes sir" said the pilot

"Shark" Mark yelled over the engine "take the rocket launcher and shoot out the falcon as we do a fly by"

"Yes sir" said Shark picking up the rocket launcher

"How many wraths are there Pilot?" questioned Stryker

"Three sir" said the pilot "they seem to be hitting a hole into Shield base"

"Then we need to take them out NOW!" shouted Stryker "Get ready guys"

"Roger" Mark said "Shark be prepared with that rocket everyone aim for the same target"

"Let's do it" Shark said

"Their coming up now" the pilot shouted

The first wrath came into few

"FIRE!" Stryker screamed the first and second wrath blew up almost immediately from the fast bombardment of rockets and grenades. The last wraith blew up seconds later with a black figure jumping out and waving at them

"Is that Wolfo" Aerial asked dumbfounded

"Apparently" said stryker

"Can we shoot him and call it a miss fire? Please" pleaded Aerial

"No" said Mark "and you better lose that attitude towards him soon"

Aerial just crossed her arms and stared out the falcon

"Ok guys" the pilot started speaking taking their attention "I'm going to fly through the hole in shield base because it's the quickest way in"

"I like this pilots style" comment Stryker

"I'm just surprised we haven't encountered any air resistance like banshees"

Plasma fire racked the side of the falcon bringing down strykers shields as it streaked past

"WHY" shouted stryker "WOULD YOU SAY THAT!"

"I'm gonna put you guys down over there" the pilot shouted "hold onto something"

The falcon divided into shield base getting hit with another streak of plasma fire on the way in. the falcon fell down into shield base with a massive thud and slid in front of some startled marines. The marines looked at each other and approached the falcon, guns raised

"Hold your fire" yelled Stryker from the falcon as he got out

"Sir" one of the marines said relaxing "O'neil is going to be pissed you disobeyed a direct order"

"He'll get over it" replied Stryker "After I save his base that is"

The marine smiled "O'Neil is over there leading the defences"

"Thanks marine" Stryker said looking over his shoulder "come out guys lets go"

Mark and Aerial got out of the wreckage carrying Mike "ahhh" Mike said through gritted teeth "I broke my leg in the crash Sir" stryker looked at mike then looked back over to the other marines "Take him to the infirmary immediately" Stryker said in his most commanding voice "yes sir" said the marines slightly frightened. They went over to pick up Mike and hurried off the battlefield, Stryker turned to sapphire

"The pilot?"

"He's dead" mark said

"Dammit" Swore stryker "I was starting to like him"

Stryker looked over to the entrance of shield seeing to scorpions pounding the entrance with marines firing to stop anyone getting close

"Come on" Stryker said his voice grim "let's see O'Neil"

They walked over to O'Neil who had a pissed off expression on his face

"STRYKER didn't I tell you to warn the rest of the UNSC?" he said shouting his face a mask of rage

"We did" said Stryker "then we came here to help Sword base is under attack to"

O'Neil's face turned to one of shock and disbelief

"Well" said O'Neil "I guess it's ok then but if you do it again it will be your last"

Stryker gasped in acting hurt "general" he said "it's me you're talking to"

"Exactly" O'Neil said with a stern look

"Fine then" Stryker said "I have sapphire and were ready to help where do you want us"

"Front lines" O'Neil said "right in front of the tanks"

There was a scream from the front lines. As they turned to look they could see an elite in golden armour run towards the tank cutting down marines and ODSTs alike, he was followed by 10 suicide grunts

"STOP THEM" screamed O'Neil

Aerial got down on one knee, turned and fired three shoots killing three of the grunts with headshots but there were too many and they reached the tank before she could take out anymore

"I know where we're needed" said Stryker "come on let's get to work" Stryker started to run towards the tank closely followed by Sapphire. They were too late however to they had taken three steps before they tank had exploded, killing the grunts and marines around started firing at the newly opened entrance but there were too many jackals with their shields blocking the entrance and letting more and more of their troops through and into Shield base. They were being bombarded by fuel rod rounds and needles, marines and ODSTs were dying left and right, one being filled with so many pink crystals that he looked like a pincushion before exploding. All the Spartan IIIs in training had been evaced. Stryker was reloading his magnums when they heard a yell from the general

"GET THEM OFF THE RIDGE, THEIR ABOVE US" looking, stryker saw to purple ships above the hole they had entered off loading troops

"Aerial" yelled Stryker "let's give the new arrivals a warm welcome"

"On it" said Aerial, leaving Mark and Shark to help them push the covenant off the front lawn. Stryker and Aerial ran towards where the covenant were landing. One elite landed and turned towards the to spartans, pulling out an energy sword. Three consecutive shoots hit it's face and brought it down

"Nice shot" said Stryker

"I missed" Aerial said back, dropping another target

"Duck!" yelled stryker as he threw a knife. Aerial ducked and rolled, and continued to hit her target hearing the knife make a direct hit into the elite that was behind her.

Aerial looked over to Stryker to see he had dropped his pistols, probably out of ammo and continued with two knifes swinging them in a blur. Matching the covenant and close range. Pink shards started raining down.

* * *

Wolfo was on his motorcycle nearing the base when he saw a group of jackals with needle rifles on the ridge above Shield base. He pulled out one of his revolvers and fired at the the jackals.

"12, 11, 10, 9, 8, 7 6" Whispered Wolfo to himself and throwing the empty gun off the edge, pulling out the other one A grunt charged him, suiciding

"5" said Wolfo, the grunt kept running

"What 4, 3" the third shot hit the grunt right between the eyes.

"Bad Wolfo" he said looking down at the grunt

"Worth it" he said looking up and getting back on his motorcycle

"Zack, i have a really good idea on how to get down fast"

"I don't like the sound of this" came the reply

Wolfo drove his motorcycle the opposite direction of the base and did a u-turn. He drove at full speed straight over the edge. Letting his motorcycle go Wolfo fell down and the bike hits the entrance to the base, exploding and taking a chunk out of their army

"Hmmm now what?" he questions to himself. His question was answered when he hit the front of a banshee

"SON OF A BITCH" yelled Wolfo, after yelling that he in one motion flipped over and threw out the elite driving, taking over the controls.

"Now" said Wolfo, his wolfish grin returning "How many can we kill before getting shot down" he starts to laugh like a maniac

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

He flew down to the base entrance and started firing on the enemy when a shot took down his banshee, causing him to eject

"DAMMIT AERIAL!"

* * *

"COME ON SHARK" yelled Mark "I NEED COVER"

"IT'S HARD" came the reply "WHEN I'M USING A FREAKING SHOTGUN"

"WELL USE SOMETHING ELSE"

"NO"

Mark sighed as he got up and continued firing with his assault rifle, trying not to get flanked.

"There's to many of them Mark" Shark said hunkering down beside him "we're getting overwhelmed"

"We can do it, just wish Aerial and Stryker could have helped out"

"If i could have a wish, it would be the covenant did not exist" said Shark "not Aerial and Stryker helping"

Marks helped turned to look at shark

"True" he said and continued to fire and the incoming wave of covenant. Pink needles started to fire on their position pinning them

"Great" said Mark "we're pinned down" the shower of needle suddenly stopped

"Wait what?" questioned Shark as he look over his cover "i think that's Wolfo" said shark trying to zoom in with his helmet "he's finally here to help us"

"About time" said Mark "what's he doing"

"Taking a swan dive off a cliff"

there was a long silence "What" said Mark shocked and confused at the same time

"He just jumped throwing his bike" Shark peered a little longer then ducked back again. An explosion rocked the ranks of the covenant sending cries of agony from the aliens.

"Now's our chance to push back!" yelled Mark

"Let's do it" yelled Shark jumping over his cover and charging with his shotgun.

"Well" said Mark "can't let him die alone" he jumped over his cover, firing controlled burst into the nearby enemies.

Shark charged at the nearest elite filling his face with lead, killing him instantly. Turning he pumped the shotgun and killed the other elite trying to avenge it's friend

"Who wants some!?" he yelled, questioning the enemy as he fired again

"Demon" spoke an elite in red armour "my sword will be the last thing you feel!"

"Come at me!" yelled Shark firing his shotgun, bring down it's shields. Before it could recover or shark could get another shot the elites head caved in on itself from a high caliber bullet piercing it's face

"Boom" shouted Aerial who had picked up a sniper from a fallen marine on her way back "headshot!"

Stryker whistled, sounding impressed "Nice shot"

"Thanks" Aerial replied "I aim to please" she fired, caving in another elites face

"Banshee!" yelled a marine pointing

"I've got it" Aerial replied smugly

"No Aerial wait!" Yelled shark trying to stop Aerial from shooting but she fired before he could. Hitting the bashee on the wing, it nosed dived into the covenant. A dark figure exited it before the banshee hit the ground. A faint yell could be heard over the battlefield

"DAMMIT AERIAL!" shouted wolfo at the top of his lungs.

* * *

 **Well that's the end to chapter 4, again sorry for the long wait, but we made it extra long, we hope u guys like it and will see ya later :)**

 **P.S REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry about the long wait for this chapter, we got caught up in school and work so didn't have much time to write, we hope to post more frequently this year**

 **Anyway here's chapter five, please enjoy and review :)**

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE

Wolfo landed on a grunt, and got up taking its needler, "Son of a …" said Wolfo as he stared down at a dislocated finger.

"Well it's not exactly my trigger finger".

Three elite generals approached him. The one at the head of the trio ordered all of his men to not fire on the black clad stranger.

"Ahhh WELCOME TO REACH EVERYBODY!"

The covenant troops gave the stranger a strange look.

"Hah this one's half mad" said one of the generals.

"Yes but the mad ones are unpredictable". The third elite general starts to walk towards Wolfo

"And the females are scary" said Wolfo in reply

"I will make short work of this one" the general said smugly. "Any last words mad one?".

"Ummm... " said Wolfo cracking his knuckles "this is gonna hurt".

The elite gave the best smile his jaws would allow and said

"yes it will".

"Not me You stupid…. alligator it's going to hurt for you".

The elite began to reply but was silenced when an energy sword passed through its throat. The elite grasped its throat and then fell to the floor. At that moment the cloaked individual turned of his stolen active camo. There stood Mark grasping a stolen energy sword. "You know I really like this thing, I might keep it" The head elite general roared and ordered the spartans immediate execution. "NOW" shouted Mark as he hit the floor. Marines manning heavy machine guns opened fire on the aliens. The startled covenant began to fall back only to find themselves surrounded by reinforcements from oni sword base. Mark stood and walked over to help wolfo up. "We even?" asked Mark. "No" said Wolfo.

"What do i owe you now then?" asked Mark, who was a little bit pissed off

"A bike" came Wolfos nonchalant reply. "I've never had reinforcements before, it feels nice… maybe I should be a marine."

"Well" said Shark "if you want to be the meat shield for the UNSC then go ahead" he then looked behind him "sorry guys it's true"

One of the marines looked down to the ground "knew i should've been an ODST"

"That means you'd be suicidal meat shields"

"Ok then," Wolfo said "time to fix my ship" Wolfo heard a growl and turned to see an elite behind him

"Die" it roared swinging at him, wolfo tried to evade but wasn't fast enough as the energy sword sliced through his shoulder. Before the elite could swing again it's head imploded. "Your welcome" Aerial shouted smugly

"WHY" Wolfo screamed "DIDN'T YOU DO THAT BEFORE HE STABBED ME!"

Aerial just shrugged "cause"

There was no reply as Wolfo thought it would be better to fall unconscious than to deal with Aerial.

* * *

"Nice shot" said Stryker when Aerial turned back to face him. He stuck out his hand "My names Stryker by the way"

"Aerial" she said shaking his hand "you have some skill with a knife I see"

Stryker put his hand on his chest as if offended.

"Some?" Stryker turned away "I'm sorry i thought we could get along but you've hurt me to much" before Aerial could respond Shark and Mark caught up to meet them.

"What we miss?" Mark asked looking at the pair

"Nothing" Stryker replied he turned to Aerial "I was kidding but if you criticize my knife skills I'm gonna have to fight you and show you, personally"

"We'll come back later" Shark butted in trying to push Mark down the stairs with one hand and carrying Wolfo with the other

"Oh really" replied Aerial putting her hands on her hips "I'd like to see you try"

"It's settled then" Stryker said "when this is over you and me are having a sparring match"

"Deal" Aerial shook Strykers hand again

"Now" Stryker said "I think I should introduce myself to the rest of your team, I have something for you guys."

"Do you? What is it?"

"Tell you later" Stryker said, removing his helmet. Aerial studied his face. Stryker had sandy blond hair that came down as a flick across his face, his eyes were ice blue with flecks of green found in them. A scar ran across his forehead and down to his temple. Aerial looked for a second longer than took off her own helmet "ok then" she said with a small smile "let's go" before Stryker could respond she started to walk off to find them. Stryker stood there speechless. Aerial's black hair was tied into a ponytail and went down to the small of her back, she had emerald green eyes, pale red lips and a small scar running down her pale cheek. Stryker shook his head and followed her down the stairs.

"So" started Aerial "What brings you here?"

Stryker gave a faint smile "Business as usual, but mainly to give you guys your package"

"So you're a glorified postman?" Aerial said smirking.

"Pretty much" Stryker said his own smile growing bigger "but I think I'm going to be hanging with you guys longer than I'm meant to"

"Good" Aerial responded "You can help me 'not' kill Wolfo"

"Sure, can't be that hard can it?"

"You don't know me" replied Aerial, dead serious

Stryker stared for a few seconds, then a smile broke out on his face "Careful, I never back down from a challenge"

Before she could respond they heard a moaning up a head. Speeding up, they saw Wolfo unconscious, being treated by a doctor. Mark and Shark were standing around him. Mark had already taken his helmet off, He had dark brown hair and matching hazel eyes. He had pale skin like Aerial and his face seemed untouched by scars.

"How is he?" asked Stryker

"Don't know sir" said the medic "I can't get his bloody armor of so I can't help him"

"I can't take off his armor without permission from someone in his family" Zac said panicking "Hire us, 10,000 credits now with another 10,000 promised, it might give you the authority to tell me to open it, and pay with the 20,000 I just sent to Aerial"

Aerial looked at Mark, "Do it, we owe him that much"

Aerial sighed "fine Zack open up his suit so we can help him, I'm transferring the money"

Nothing happened for a few minutes, they started to think that it didn't work when the suit hissed open. Lying inside is a short pale figure with dark hair, he has several scars and a missing eye.

"Jeez he's pretty screwed up" said Shark looking down on him

"Well" said Stryker "I think we should let the medic do her thing we're not going to be much help here" Stryker started to walk off to find O'Neil and sapphire team waited a couple of seconds before following.

"So" Stryker said trying to take their minds of Wolfo "I haven't properly introduced myself to most of you, I'm Stryker, your spartan postman"  
Mark and Shark looked at Stryker confused as Aerial just smiled.

"Riley" Stryker said "Introduce yourself"

"Hello Sapphire" Riley spoke inside their helmets startling them, he then projected himself on the inside of all their helmets.

"Riley here, is your new A.I"

"Actual Stryker he's yours" a voice called from behind him. Turning the spartans all saluted when they saw it was O'Neil

"Sir" Mark responded "Sapphire reporting for duty"

"I can see that" O'Neil replied "Stryker and Riley are the two newest members of your team, Mark, no questions. No complaints."

"Yes sir" came Marks quick reply

"Now where's this other guy? I need to talk to him about what he did"

"He's just been taken to the medbay sir, with an energy sword wound in his chest" Aerial replied

"Have him come to my office when he wakes up. If he refuses, escort him"

"Yes sir" Mark replied

"Dismissed"

With one last salute the fireteam leaves the general's office, on the down the elevator Shark pipes up

"Why does a bloody military base have a receptionist?"

Aerial is quick to reply "because, some people really needed money, and a receptionist is more polite than a holomap"

"I'm pretty sure you made that up" Stryker interjected

"No no" Shark injected "She's 100% serious"

Stryker gave shark a deadpan look as Sapphire walked in the armory

"What the fuck!" cried a man in the middle of the armory "what in gods name did you do to that beautiful armour! You think there's spares growing on bloody trees!"

"What? The armours not made of wood?" replied Shark grinning

"Shark" barked Mark making Shark shut his mouth before he could say anything else

"Look..."

"Jeffrey" Stryker interjected "his names Jeffrey"

"Jeffrey" Mark continued "O'Neil told us to come here to get our armour fixed, can you do that?"

"Well" said Jeffrey looking over the armour on Shark

"It might take a while but I'll get it done in the end just take it off here and I'll get to work as soon as possible"

"Good" said Mark walking into the machine. It whirred to life as it's slender poles went to work taking off Marks armour. The scrap metal of what remained of marks armour fell to the ground with a heavy thunk.

"Ok" Mark started as the last of his armour came off "You'r turn Aerial"

Aerial, Shark and Stryker followed suit as one by one they all stood there wearing their bodysuits,

Stryker pipes up, " I'll show you to the temporary spartan quarters" as he began striding towards the exit.

* * *

 **We hoped you liked the end of this chapter and we hope to get the next one out ASAP, the next chapter is going to be Stryker and Riley getting used to working with Sapphire.**


	7. Chapter 6

**We are gonna skip any lengthy author's notes and jump straight into it :)**

* * *

CHAPTER 6

Stryker was sitting alone at a table in the mess hall, waiting for sapphire team to arrive and talking to Riley. A marine looked over at Stryker and irritably asked  
"Who are you even talking to? You don't even have a flippin earpiece in"

Stryker looked up, surprised at the marines hostility and calmly replied

"My advanced AI, also, Its none of your business, recruit"

The marine closed his mouth, and sat down with a huff of frustration just as Sapphire team came in. They grabbed their meals of drybread and peas, and went over to Strykers table. Aerial looked over at the frustrated marine and asked Stryker

"What did you say to him?"

"I told him to stay out of other people's business." came Strykers calm reply

"What do you like to do for fun Stryker?" Shark quickly changed the subject.

"Changing the conversation already Shark?" was Strykers question,as he studied shark. His hair was a light ginger color, his face was free of freckles and his eyes like Strykers was blue, but they were more of a deeper blue instead of pale, he looked the youngest out of the three with a more playful, youthful look with a small scar below his left eye.

"This conversation hurts my artificial soul" came a strange but familiar voice

"I don't think that was Riley" said Stryker quickly

"Sorry Strikes, our comms have been hacked, tracing hack now"

"What? Oh right you haven't been around me long enough, I'm Zack, Wolfos AI"

Stryker relaxed when he realized who it was

"Ok Zack" Stryker said "what do you want?"

"I thought it might be nice for you guys to know that Wolfo is fine and that we're repairing his ship and armor"

Sapphire looked at each other a little confused

"How do you know if he's ok?"

"Because I'm wired into the base's network, I got myself wired when Wolfo got in range" Zack continued "your people are helping me repair his suit so that i can rebuild our ship"

There's a few seconds of silence, then Riley speaks up "He's left our comms channel"

"Why are we spending resources on the guy? I understand treating him, but fixing his stuff for him?" Aerial asked sourly

"Because he saved Fireteam Sapphire, Being you guys, From an untimely death, and because he's lost all of his equipment getting you guys here." Riley went on listing "And he saved a bunch of marines from death by needle barrage."

"Aerial, if you're on a bad mood, please take it over to the grumpy marines table, this is for happy people" Shark replied quickly, because he knew what mood she was in

Aerial glared at Shark but didn't say anything

"Ok then" Mark said trying to stop more arguments "after breakfast were reporting to a training simulation" Mark then turned his head to Stryker "I'm doing this so I can get to see how you fight Stryker but I'm warning you now if you pull anything that looks like it would endanger the team I will make sure you're never on a mission with us again understood?"

Stryker studied Mark's face, he had short brown hair and grey eyes like steel on a pale white face, but not as pale as Aerial. It gave him a naturally strong look, he had a hard face, then again most spartans did. His face surprisingly had no scars giving him what stryker imagined would be a handsome look.

"Of course" was Strykers reply, deciding trust Mark, for now

Sapphire quickly finished their breakfast and headed to their temporary bunks to get ready for the simulation. Stryker started heading to the simulation room when he bumped into Aerial

"Watch where you're going" Aerial spat at stryker

"Wow what did I do to piss you off your highness" Aerial turned on Stryker quickly

"My problem, my problem is that since we've met you've been nothing but cocky about everything and I'm sick of it" Aerial went on

"What I don't want is someone like you coming along and act like you know everything and get us all killed because of it!" Stryker stepped back shocked. Their was so much hatred in her voice he wondered if it was just him. Before he could respond Riley spoke to him through his helmet.

"She's right you know" Riley said

"I recommend that you do something to resolve this quickly or you're not going to be in Sapphire for too long"

Stryker looked down and the ground and sighed

"Look Aerial" Stryker began

"If I came out cocky I'm sorry, I never meant to come off that way it's just" Stryker shuffled awkwardly

"I've been a lone wolf every since my last team died on me, I secluded myself and had very little contact with people in person" Stryker sighed again and Aerial was confused about what he was saying, she felt bad but realized she couldn't back down now

"Ok then" Aerial started

"You're not off the hook with that sob story but if you work well with us then I guess everything will be ok" and with that Aerial turned around and swiftly walked away. Stryker just stood their for a while, collecting himself and making sure he buried his old team's faces back into the dark depths of his mind. Once hed finished he walked after Aerial to meet up at the simulation chamber. When Stryker arrives he is surprised and confused to see a groups of spartan trainees suiting up in the simulation gear. Shark yelled out from across the room

"Come on Stryker, were gonna show these rookies how it's done!"

Stryker smiled, he knew that the rookies could not be underestimated, they were still spartans, but that just means he won't go easy. Stryker walked over to the rest of sapphire smiling as he put his helmet on

"Even numbers? I almost feel bad" Stryker heard Aerial say as he approached

"Even so" Mark started "We can't afford to be arrogant"

"I say we set up an ambush for them" Stryker said as he reached them

Mark nodded thoughtfully

"We could but that wouldn't teach them much"

"It would teach them not to get ambushed" Shark snickered at that. Mark however was shaking his head

"That's not how we're doing it Stryker that's final" Stryker was about to protest but stopped himself and just nodded, he needed to show Mark that he can be trusted and carry out orders, not be a loose cannon.

"Ok" Mark began when he thought Stryker wasn't going to interrupt

"Were going to split into teams of 2, from their were going to attack them from two fronts and see how they react" Mark continued "try not to take them out in the first shoots but don't give them too much time to retaliate, Shark, you're with me"

this was met by silence from Stryker and instant arguing from Aerial

"Sir, all due respec-"

"No Aerial" Mark said cutting her off "your with Stryker and that's that"

"Come on" Stryker said looking at Aerial "I'm not that bad, am I?"

Aerial didn't say anything and just looked to the floor. Mark nodded to himself, it would be good if Aerial would get along with their new member he thought, but then again Aerial was always the hard one.

"So" Mark started "you ready?"

Shark nodded "let's show these rookies how it's done!"

Stryker smiled under his helmet "time for the good old 1-2"

Aerial sighed and nodded looking at Stryker, accepting her new team mate, for now.

A voice came through the coms, "Alright Sapphire, Hellcat simulation starting in 10 seconds"

"Alright team, whatever the environment, try to use it to our advantage" said Mark as the simulation started.

* * *

 **That's chapter 6, hopefully we will get chapter 7 out soon!  
(Which we should, because we write fight scenes really fast)**

 **Please remember to review**


	8. Chapter 7

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

 **Heres chapter 7, we intended to get it out much quicker but assessments for school and stuff meant that we couldn't.  
Please remember to review**

* * *

Chapter 7

The simulation started with Shark and Mark going one way, with Mark leading

"Let's go" Stryker said to Aerial taking the lead

"No no no you're not leading" Stryker looked back at Aerial, then gestured for her to take the lead, he knew he couldn't afford to argue with Aerial so he decided just to agree with her

"Take the lead then princess" Stryker said with a smirk under his helmet.

Aerial takes off quickly towards the only visible high point, Stryker has to jog to catch up.

"Riley have you established comms with Mark and Shark?"

"Surprisingly I have" was Riley's reply "It took me a while but I finally got it!"

"I thought you were supposed to be advanced" Stryker said, with a slight grin on his face.

"Ok banters over focus Stryker" Mark's voice came over the comms

"Roger that Mark"

"What's the plan guys?" Sharked questioned

"Me and Stryker are going to take the high ground, I'm going to get into a position from where I can fire, Stryker can try to cover me if he's up to it."

Stryker looked at Aerial and shook his head, he hoped this wouldn't last much longer.

"Ok then, Shark and I will try to herd them to you if possible, over and out" the comms cut out and stryker trudged behind Aerial, heading for the ridge.

"So" Aerial said, talking to Stryker "how was your old team?"

Stryker looked at Aerial, confused. One moment she hated him the next she's asking about his past

"I don't want to talk about them" was Strykers reply "why don't I ask about you instead" Aerial looked away  
"I don't feel like it" Stryker smiled under his helmet

"Maybe we have something in common"

Aerial laughed "in your dreams" she said but Stryker wasn't paying attention he thought he saw something…

Oh crap he thought then dive tackled Aerial to the ground, a bullet scratching his armor

"What the hell!" Shouted Aerial

"Shut up and stay down" Said stryker through the comms to Aerial

"Mark, Shark come in, over"

Mark's voice came through the speaker "what is it Stryker"

"Me and Aerial have been engaged, they got a sniper on the ridge"

"Copy that were on route to you now"

"NO" Strayker said, taking control "you running to us is stupid, Riley is sending the rough coordinates, he said knows the area they would have been in, try to flank them their team has to be close by and if were still pinned when they get here we could be in trouble" nothing came through for a few seconds, then mark replied

"Copy that Stryker, over and out" Stryker nodded to himself and looked at Aerial, he was still holding her down

"Can I let you go without you trying anything stupid" Aerial bristled at the comment

"Of course you can, This isn't my first mission" she spat as Stryker released her.

"Well, just making sure" Stryker looked around to asses the situation. They were currently sheltered by a small dent in the ground, to their left was a crop of rocks and to their right was a small section of trees. Stryker cursed himself for not taking any of his usual precautions and getting distracted by Aerial.

"Ok we can't stay here, we can't move either"

"Thank mister obvious" replied Aerial. Stryker ignored her and contacted Mark again.

"Mark how close are you?, over"

"Not far now" came his answer "we should be in position in 5 minutes, over"

"Copy, over and out" Stryker started to formulate a plan, the sniper had them covered so they couldn't move and the rest of their team could flank them at any moment…

Aerial through a rock above their heads, it exploded with the force of the sniper round hitting it. Stryker looked over at Aerial  
"How did you know that would work?"

"Because he doesn't have line of sight, he's shooting at movement, not people"

"Lucky for us" But Stryker was already thinking when he said it "How many rocks are their around?"

"They won't fall for it enough times to be overly helpful" Aerial replied irritably

"Ya idjit" came Sharks voice through the radio "And turn you comms off when flirting"

"Well" Stryker said ignoring Shark "It's an idea, i'd love to hear any you come up with"

"We crawl low enough that they can't hit us, genius"

"Yes crawling on completely flat ground will hide us" Stryker said sarcastically "I wonder why I never thought of that!" Before Aerial could respond Stryker made a signal for her to be quiet, what was…

There! The sound of metal boots walking towards them, it sounded like they were grouped in front of them

"On the count of 3 get up and shoot forward"

"What!?" Aerial screamed over the comms "you have a death wish"

"1"

"Wow you really do"

"2"

"This is unbelievable"  
"Mark if you're not close enough to the sniper I swear to god"  
"3!" with that Stryker stood up coming face to face with a member from hellcat. Before the spartan could respond stryker grabbed the back of his head and slammed it down on his knife. Aerial was shocked but recovered quickly and pulled the body over them as the other two members started firing.

"Great bloody plan Stryker"

"SHUT UP AND FIRE WHEN THEY RELOAD" Stryker shouted over the comms

"Stryker" Mark's voice came over the comms "snipers down, over"  
"Take their sniper and shoot one of the guys shooting at us"

"Copy" Stryker and Aerial waited a few moments and heard the sniper shoot, without looking they both threw the body of them and started firing. Stryker and Aerial both using their magnums.  
"Sapphire victory" came a feminine voice over the speakers.

Stryker stood up, taking off his helmet. Looking down at Aerial he smirked  
"Well that's that then" Stryker said. He turned towards Mark and Shark, who were walking over. Mark nodded

"Congrats Stryker you defeated ODST's" Stryker stopped mid-stride  
"Wait… we were versing ODST's" Stryker looked over to where the enemy team was, and could see now that they were wearing ODST armor

"Well then" Aerial said "guess your not that great anymore are you?" Stryker looked over to Aerial seeing that she was smirking now.

"Good game then to the ODST's then" Stryker said directing his voice over to them "They did well and caught us unaware, and would have killed you if I hadn't intervened" Aerial just looked at him

"I saw them 5 meters back, I was testing your battle awareness, which is more reflex than observation it seems" she calmly

"Don't try cover it up Aerial, your hatred of me got in the way" Stryker said with a hint of frustration in his voice  
"Zac send him through the recording would you" Aerial said quietly, looking away from Stryker so he couldn't hear

"What did you just say?" Stryker said obviously frustrated

"Sooo Strykes, thanks to you we just made an easy five hundred bucks, Aerial used me to record it, and she did in fact see them 5.34 meters before you did, anyway, Riley has the recording now, go and analyse it for the next hour or whatever you do"

"Well, why you guys were havin' a picnic on the ground, we took out like 6 other ODSTs heading your way" came Sharks voice suddenly through the comms

Before Stryker or Aerial could reply the feminine voice cut through the simulation  
"Alert Sapphire team, enemy Reinforcements inbound, Spartan-III fireteam"

* * *

 **Thats chapter 7! We hope you enjoyed, the next chapter will take a while because we are still going through assessments in school**

 **Please remember to review**


End file.
